Don and Jess: Taxi
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Have no fear, not touching the Don and Jess scene. This takes place after the end of the episode. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. I have come to the conclusion that I really need a life. Watching Sex and the City I realized I know each and every time Carrie and Big have broken up. I can play the scenes in my head. Not that seeing Chris Noth in my head is a bad thing 'cause, damn the man is hot. Ok now that I've got that out, it's on to the next story. Taxi. Again another Don and Jess moment. As stated in one my one shot, Funny Sid, I really don't get how the hell Jess pulled herself AND Don over the end of the car. I mean I know she's strong but

he's not a small guy and she pulled them both off the ground and over the end of the car. It just doesn't make sense to me. Ok venting done. Have no fear, I'm not touching the scene. I like it too much. I like analyzing it, trying to figure out how she did it. So I really don't have a summary for this one. I will say it takes place after the end of the episode. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Just because I'm back from vacation and in a much better mood than when I left does not mean I'm saying it. Forget it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don walked into the apartment to find Jess laying on her stomach on the couch. She barely lifted her head to greet him before flopping it back down.

"You ok hun?" Don asked. A groan was his reply. "Well I guess that's the last time you're going to pull me over the end of a car."

Jess nodded. "Yeah it is. Though in my defense, I didn't think you were going to land on me."

"Well in my defense, I didn't expect you to pull me over the end of the car." Don said. "Had I known, I would have been a bit more prepared."

Jess laughed and moved as Don walked over to the couch. Once he was sitting, she moved herself into his lap and winced.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Don asked.

Jess shook her head. "No there's no need to. I'll be fine in a few days."

"Jess, you had your 180lbs partner land on top of you after pulling the both of us over the end of the car." Don said. "You need to at least be looked at."

Jess sighed and pulled out her phone. She held it out to Don. "Fine call Hawkes cause I'm not going anywhere."

Don smiled and placed a kiss on Jess' head before dialing Hawkes' number.

"Sheldon Hawkes."

"Hawkes, it's Flack."

"What's up Flack?"

Don quickly explained everything to Hawkes, placing his free hand over Jess' mouth when she tried to say she was fine. Hawkes laughed.

"Alright I'll come over and check her out. But Don let her go so she can breath."

Don looked at Jess, who was glaring at him. "You might have to check us both out Doc, I might be in danger."

"I'll be there in fifteen. Try and stay out of trouble."

Don hung up and smiled at Jess as he removed his hand from her mouth. "Hi honey."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Fifteen minutes later Hawkes arrived and Jess let him check her over, all the while grumbling under her breath that she was fine. Hawkes just shook his head at her. After about ten minutes he sat back on the coffee table.

"Well your ribs are bruised but you didn't break anything." Hawkes gave Don a look. "And considering who landed on you, that is a miracle."

Don frowned. "Thanks Doc."

Hawkes smiled again. "You'll be sore for a while and I'd recommend sticking to your desk for the next few days but you'll be fine in about two maybe three weeks."

Jess sighed. "Thank you Sheldon."

Hawkes nodded. "No problem Jess. I'll see you two tomorrow."

Don showed Hawkes out before returning to Jess.

"Told you." Don said.

Jess stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh shut up. It's your fault."

Don laughed. "Whatever you say Jess. Whatever you say."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

The next few days were hell for Jess. Don had told Jarvis what Hawkes had said and Jarvis agreed that Jess should be on desk duty for at least four days. She was not happy but the bruises on her ribs were thankful for her lack of movement.

"How ya doing?" Don asked on her last day of desk duty.

Jess glared at him. "Next time just listen when I say I'm fine."

Don smiled and kissed Jess on the head before sitting at his own desk. "No can do Jess. You're not only my partner but wife as well and it is my job to make sure you are taken care of. Especially when you don't do it yourself."

Jess tried to hold her glare but Don was being too cute for her to stay mad.

"If I promise to take better care of myself, will you listen when I say I'm fine?" Jess asked.

Don shook his head. "No."

Jess sighed but it came out as more of a laugh.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok I know short but I think it works. I'm going to go giggle over Don and Jess in Dead Inside now. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

SARAH HERE! I tried to edit while watching Dead Inside to no avail. I did it during commercials. BOO YAH! Thank you Lacy for being my most faithful reader no matter what the story. I'm almost 14!!!! Once more, BOO YAH! Hey, MontanaAngell, if you're reading this, I want Eddie Cahill for my birthday so don't send him back just yet. And Lacy, giggle? Don't scare me.

Sorry Sarah, I have claims to him first. I'll get you A.J. Buckley for your birthday. How's that?


End file.
